


Insomnia

by southview



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southview/pseuds/southview
Summary: Kibum couldn't sleep and the only thing in his mind was to call his boyfriend, Minho.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is AU, let's just pretend that Minho is good at everything :)
> 
> Here is the inspiration: https://twitter.com/crankin0525/status/1036239575755120640. You can listen to it while reading this fanfic :3 _Disclaimer: I do not own the song. The lyric is from SHINee's Honesty._
> 
> As usual, Dea helped me with this~

Being apart from family and friends was quite hard from Kim Kibum. There were so much things that he had to sacrificed just for the sake of achieving his dream. His interest in fashion grew since he was in middle school and the vision of becoming fashion designer was getting clearer as he got older. He even got into the best school of fashion design in New York, Parsons School of Design. However, the path wasn’t that easy as he thought.

 

It was hard for Kibum to cope up with everything. With all the workload while living there alone with nobody to lean on and also doing courses with full English, he just felt like he couldn’t survive. Yes, he had a lot of new friends and most of them are foreigners. It was fun being around them but he just felt lonely sometimes. He missed his overexcited friend, Jonghyun and his boyfriend, Jinki. They were the ones who had been there for him since childhood. But, the person he missed the most was his over-competitive boyfriend, Choi Minho.

 

That day was a tiring day for Kibum. It was 3AM in the morning. He didn’t sleep much since he had a lot of deadlines to catch up. There were a lot of things in his mind but he just couldn’t sleep. He threw himself on his bed and looked at his phone. There were a lot of notifications but he didn’t bother to open and reply to them. The only person that was in his mind was Choi Minho. The guy could be annoying at times but he would always find time for Kibum. As much as he didn’t want to admit, there were times when Kibum needed Minho the most.

 

He searched up Minho’s chat in his KakaoTalk and pressed the call button. When his boyfriend picked up his call, Kibum smiled. “Minho, where are you?”

 

The first thing Minho said wasn’t even ‘hello’ or his name. _“At home. Why are you still awake? You should be asleep by now.”_

 

Kibum just rolled his eyes. Typical of Choi Minho. The guy must have actually noticed what time it was in New York. He tried to hold his laugh and asked with his best annoying voice, “Oh, so I can’t call you?”

 

 _“You miss me, aren’t you?”_ Minho chuckled.

 

“I just asked you a question, why are you asking me back?”

 

_“Aigoo, our Kibummie is so cute.”_

 

Kibum smiled. “You’re still annoying as usual.”

 

 _“Why are you still awake at this time?”_ Minho asked, _“You can’t sleep?”_

 

Kibum sighed, “Yeah. Too much things to think about.”

 

_“Want me to sing for you?”_

 

“Do you have to ask?”

 

_“Ask me nicely.”_

 

“Why are you so annoying?”

 

_“Well, who said you’re not annoying too? We both are an annoying couple.”_

 

“Then… Probably that’s why we’re still dating by now.”

 

Minho didn’t respond afterwards and Kibum could hear the door creaked, which meant that Minho went outside from his room. After a few minutes, the door creaked again. The guy probably adjusted some things as he could hear some noise.

 

“Minho, where were you?”

 

 _“I was taking my guitar,”_ Minho said,  _“I need to put a baby to sleep.”_

 

“YAH!”

 

Minho just laughed as he plugged his guitar to tune it. Kibum, on the other hand, put his phone beside his pillow and adjusted his comfortable position.

 

The guy counted before he started playing his guitar. _“One, two, three.”_

 

_There is a rope between us_

_Something that can’t be explained, something so great_

_Our stories, memories keep connecting one by one_

_Even today_

 

He looked at the rose gold ring on his left hand. It was from Minho before he left Korea. The design was simple and behind the ring, it engraved “M&K”. _Minho & Kibum_. Minho also had his. It was as if they were belong to each other.

 

Long distance relationship was never been easy. They were not the type of couple who admitted their feelings. Sometimes, they just kept it to themselves. They had been dating since high school where they needed to hide their relationship. Minho was a popular athletic student who everyone loved. Dating someone like that was actually unexpected for someone like Kibum. He even thought Minho was totally straight at the beginning. Their first encounter was not as romantic as how it usually was in cheesy high school movies. They fought for the last peach ice tea in the canteen (and of course, Minho won). Both Kibum and Minho were stubborn. They didn’t like each other at first and everyone at school knew they were like sworn enemies. However, what Kibum didn’t expect was for them to be friends on their second year.

 

_You’re always there, protecting me_

_You always receive the criticism that I should be receiving_

_You always wordlessly embraced me_

_So now I will shine it on you like a mirror_

 

Kibum remembered it as if it was just yesterday. He didn’t like during his first to second year as people bullied him a lot. He looked like an easy target for some people. It didn’t really bother him much when they did it every single time. However, there was that one time when Minho, the last person he wanted to see, found him and kicked those people’s ass.

 

“ _Why are you here?” Kibum asked while still leaning on the wall with his breathless voice._

 

_“What do you mean?” Minho frowned, “You’re my friend.”_

 

_Kibum also frowned with Minho’s statement. They were never been friends and they would always fight when they were in the same room. “Since when?”_

 

_“Since right now,” Minho smirked and reached out Kibum’s hand, “Let’s go before the teachers find out.”_

 

Since then, they become friends and Minho’s behavior towards him changed. Even if Kibum tried to avoid the guy, Minho will always try to get close to him. It was a nuisance as Minho’s stupid circle (those that consisted of popular athletic guys) and also his fangirls didn’t like their friendship. Their friendship was a hot topic around the school, some of them even talked bad about them but Kibum nor Minho didn’t care with what other people said about them being friend.

 

As time passed, they both became comfortable with each other. Kibum felt like Minho was the only friend he had at school and probably the reason why he still wanted to go to school. Somehow it also became a habit for both of them to go to each other’s house. They would play games together and Kibum always ended up losing from his over-competitive friend. He didn’t mind as long as he was with Minho. It was fun being with the taller guy. Being with Minho was all that mattered for him. He knew that his feelings toward Minho was more than friends and even, maybe he actually had a crush on him. That time, Kibum thought it was not a good idea because Minho didn’t look like he was interested in guys.

 

The day he got sick was actually the day they got together, surprisingly. It was cliché but there was one time when Kibum got sick and absent for two days. It was not surprising that Minho went to his house every single day after school ended. His mother was so used to Minho visiting. She knew that Minho was the only friend he had at school. He brought notes for Kibum and also some healthy food that didn’t look so appetizing. The taller guy sat on the side of his bed. He felt embarrassed since it was the first time Minho saw him with his Disney pajamas.

 

“School was fun without you nagging at me actually,” Minho teased.

 

“YAH! Do you need to say that when I’m sick?” Kibum pouted.

 

Then, the room was full of silence. The taller guy didn’t respond afterwards, making Kibum confused. “Minho?”

 

Minho looked at him. Not the way like he used to. Kibum didn’t want to admit but he knew what kind of look it was. The taller guy got closer and closer but Kibum didn’t move at all. He _exactly_ knew what this was. No, no, Kibum thought it was surreal. There was no way that Minho was interested in him. But then, the taller guy touched his cheeks and Kibum could feel his cheeks burning. Minho whispered, “If you want me to stop, tell me now.” but Kibum said nothing. He didn’t want to ruin it. His feelings toward Minho was more than best friends, he knew but he didn’t want to admit. Maybe Minho felt the same way. Maybe. _Maybe_.

 

The taller guy’s lips was against his. Kibum closed his eyes. He couldn’t think at all, especially with him being sick. The kiss was so soft and addicting. He felt like it was just a dream and he didn’t want to end the dream. He couldn’t believe it. Minho _actually_ stole his first kiss. He groaned softly as Minho’s left arm circled his hips. After a few minutes, Minho pulled away from the kiss.

 

“You’re going to get sick,” Kibum muttered with his hoarse voice.

 

Minho pulled him closer and whispered, “Then…. You just have to take care of me.”

 

Kibum halted the hug and looked at Minho’s eyes. “Are we… d-dating now?”

 

“Probably,” Minho smirked as he leaned again and kissed Kibum’s lips. This time it was longer and hotter.

 

_On our long and long ties_

_At the unknown end of the terminal station_

_We each learn about each other and feel many things_

_It’s always too late to express how we feel_

_I won’t forget you in my heart_

_You will remain in my eyes and smile_

_If only my joy can become your happiness_

_Thank you_

 

It was hard for Kibum to decide whether to study abroad or stay in Korea with Minho. He wanted both of them with Minho going abroad with him and he knew that it was a selfish decision. Minho supported Kibum’s decision on achieving his dream to become fashion designer but Kibum didn’t want to leave his boyfriend. Long distance relationship would be hard but Minho didn’t mind. In the end, Kibum got accepted in Pearsons School of Design and Minho took Sport Science in Sungkyunkwan University. It was difficult at first since the timezone gap was pretty big but they got used to it as time went by.

 

Kibum smiled. There were a lot of memories he had with Minho. He wished he could just go home and hug his boyfriend. He missed everything. Minho’s voice made him feel more sleepy. If only Minho wasn’t really interested in sport, he could actually be a singer. Kibum slowly closed his eyes, as he was drowned to his dream.

 

_“Kibum-ah, did you fall asleep?”_

 

There was no response.

 

 _“Kibum-ah.”_ Minho whispered, “ _I miss you. I miss those days when we were trying to hide our relationship and we would just hold each other’s hands under the table. I miss us going to each other’s house just to sneak up and hug each other. Kibum-ah, I will always love you. Please remember that.”_

 

Minho ended the call and let his boyfriend asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but it turned out to be more? Well, tbh, this is actually me. I miss home (I'm living abroad by myself too huhu) and I called my close friend until her mom got so sick of me :) "Is that Sisca again?" LOL. This was actually us except I don't have an insomnia or whatever and we both sing (or scream) Wanna One's Light since both of us are so stress with uni.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please tell me your opinion in the comment and also, hit me up in twitter! my username is [@_southview](http://www.twitter.com/_southview) :3


End file.
